honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Diablo
Diablo is the 15th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the three games in the action role-playing hack and slash video game franchise Diablo. ''It was published on August 23, 2014. ''Diablo ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 5 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Diablo on YouTube "From Blizzard, the company that keeps remaking all of its original franchises, comes the series that will send you to hell and back." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Diablo'' Script From Blizzard, the company who keeps remaking Starcraft, ''Warcraft, and Magic: The Gathering comes the series that will send you to hell and back if you can get it to start. '''''Diablo Experience all three of the action RPG click-fest that gave an entire generation carpal tunnel syndrome: Diablo 1, Diablo 2, and Diablo 3. Ah, the pain; hurts so much. Must keep playing. Stare in all at some of gaming's most beautifully rendered cutscenes as they draw you into playing games that look like s**t by comparison. Featuring all the colors of a depressing rainbow like: gray, brown, dark gray, and dark brown. Immerse yourself in the lore as you skip your way through the story of the Diablo universe Stranger: "Falling-" Deckard Cain: "It is-" Leah: "Goatmen-" Deckard Cain: "Core-" Magius: "The goatmen-", ''an epic tale full of twist and turns that boils down to hell bad, heaven good. But it's not the story and graphics that ''Diablo fans care about, suit up for three great dungeon crawlers that are all about the gear where you spend an eternity grinding out useless items to find that one piece you're looking for, or just pretend to be a hacker and steal the stuff people give you to duplicate. Ha! Ha! That's what you get for trusting a stranger on the internet! Embark on your quest to kill the three most powerful demons in existence because some old dude [Deckard Cain who sounds like Bay told you to Cain: "Stay awhile and listen.". Then do it over and over again with all of the different character classes like: the big-dumb-tough ones; the smaller-smarter-tough one; the weak ones who shoot stuff and run away; the even weaker ones who let their pets do the dirty work; and the magic ones that are so weak they die if a monster farts at their general direction. Take on wave-after-wave of unique enemies like demons, spiders, corpses, and imps; then crank up the difficulty to face new challenges like slightly different colors of demons, spiders, corpses, and imps who have all been modified with the random grab bag of unfair advantages. Teleporter Vortex Desecrators? Sounds like a terrible metal band. Then once you've finally maxed out with the best gear at the highest difficulty, I don't know, go outside maybe...? So play through all three classics on PC as you prepare for the re-release of Diablo 3, a game that's gone through more flip-flops than a college dorm shower like always online, not for consoles; real money auction house, forget it ever happened; too easy, make it as hard as you like, and no PVP arena, uh check out Blizzard's Heroes of the Storm coming soon. Starring: Hot Wings Tyrael; Khal Drogo; Deadard Cain Deckard Cain; Haters Are Her Motivators; The Flailing Nun; Tony Shaloub; Oo-ee-oo-ahh-ahh; Ballin'; Slenderman; and Horny Godzilla. Diablow So there is a cow level. Liars. Trivia * There is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Diablo 3. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Diablo ''has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Dual Shockers called the video "hilarious." The site wrote, "The trailer parodies and makes fun of numerous aspects of the franchise that that give fans frustration, joy and downright embarrassment – including mocking the technical issues that tormented Diablo III players and the obsession of collecting new gear or hoping a hacker could work their duplication skills for others. Of course the video also touches on the head-scratching botched release of Diablo III." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Game Trailers Takes a Brutal Stab at the Diablo Franchise ' - Dual Shockers article * 'Diablo Trilogy Gets Honest Trailer ' - DSO gaming article * 'If Diablo Games Had an Honest Trailer ' - Dorkly article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action role-playing games Category:Hack and slash games Category:Blizzard North Category:Blizzard Entertainment